Super Animal War
is a special Blu-Ray miniseries of ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, the first such one of its kind for Super Sentai following of and of . Featuring various characters from the previous Super Sentai Series in addition to the Zyuohgers, this miniseries commemorates the 40th anniversary of Super Sentai. Episodes # # # # Synopsis Episode 1 The Zyuohgers return home to find a collection of books entitled "The Super Sentai Encyclopedia" on the table. They are then greeted by AkaRed, who explains to them about the Super Sentai, and that in order for them to be recognized as the 40th Super Sentai, they have to achieve the four main qualities of wisdom, strength, bravery and friendship. AkaRed then invites Jealousto over to give the Zyuohgers a history lesson on the Super Sentai teams that have preceded them, revealing a DVD collection of the previous 39 teams. While Yamato is enthusiastic about being recognised as the 40th Sentai, the others are not well too keen on this. Jealousto's confidence is hurt when Amu throws a paper plane which hits him, causing him to run off. When asked why he is so determined to gain recognition as a Super Sentai, Yamato explains that he would feel honoured to be able to pass down the legacy of the Super Sentai, much like how the previous 39 teams did. The others are convinced by Yamato's opinion, and together the five of them go to find Jealousto, who was lying in a trash corner. As the Zyuohgers plead with Jealousto to be their teacher again, a happy Jealousto brings out a Gokaiger DVD, and the music video for Super Sentai Hero Getter plays as the Zyuohgers learn about the first 35 Super Sentai teams, with the next four preceding them being held off for the next lesson. As AkaRed watches from afar, he smells a scent. Just then, with his signature bad scent as well as his cowboy attire, Masato Jin walks out along with Beet J Stag, with Masato saying that he won't recognise the Zyuohgers as the "Doubutsu Sentai". Continuity and Placement to be added Characters Zyuohgers Past Sentai Allies *Jealousto Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors To be added Zyuohger Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Zyuoh Gorilla *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh The World - Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On) Nin Shuriken *ShiroNinger - TBA Notes *This miniseries introduces yet another updated suit design for AkaRed, this time bearing the 40th anniversary Super Sentai logo, as well as his belt now featuring the Roman numeral for 40 (XL), with the "L" stylized to look like a "<" symbol. *Although Misao Mondo is seen at the end of the first trailer promoting the Blu-ray Collection, it is unknown if he'll make an actual appearance in the miniseries or not, due to him not appearing in any of the other scenes in the trailer. *It was confirmed by the AkaRed that the embodiment of all Blue Warriors would be called "AkaBlue", not "AoBlue", like fans were speculating. *This special reveals that Jealousto has a child, which looks exactly like him, with Nobuyuki's mother. *This special features Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger's ending theme, Super Sentai Hero Getter, with its footage taken from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!. External links *Trailer on TOEI's official YouTube channel Category:Sentai Team Up Category:Anniversary Specials